A monster isn't just a monster
by Doctorgirl11
Summary: Jai Stevens is a hunter, a hunter that knows a little too much about the Winchester boys. She knows about Sam and the demon. everything. she even knows where they are and where they'll be next. Then she turns up on their doorstep, in the middle of a hunt. she knows what they're hunting and they want to know how... (Not finished only one chapter so far.) reviews are very welcome! :)


_Author's note: This is a story that is incomplete, I have stopped in the first chapter because I have no idea if its good. To be honest i think all my writings aren't too good. Feedback is welcome. Truthful would be better!_

Chapter one: When the dreams come...

Dean sat at the small hotel desk with a book in his hands, his father's journal. He wanted to know what they were dealing with. Earlier that week he had gone with Sam to an apartment in California. It was pretty dingy, but the bright red blood stains REALLY brightened it up. They were going to look at the body tomorrow. They wanted to figure out how to kill this thing. The victim was a young woman, no more than 25, at least that's what the cops said. Turning the page he hears a knock on the door. He freezes. Another knock. He silently gets up and stares. "Fresh towels!" a young female voice calls. He sighs in relief and opens the door. What he finds surprises him. A tanned woman in jeans and a black leather jacket, carrying a backpack? She barges past him and sits on the crappy bed. She had long brown hair tied in a ponytail and bright hazel eyes. Flustered he closes the door. "Can i help you?" He asks hostility in his voice. "No," she answers. "But, I can help you. I know what's attacking people." Deans ears practically prick up. "You're a hunter?" she nods. "Haven't you met any woman hunters?" dean looks at her again. "Yes, but, you're not exactly hunter material..." she was very short, maybe a head shorter than him. She rolls her eyes. "So Where's Sammy?" this unknown woman knew more than she needed. Sam was doing research at the library, just in case it was a spirit. "none of your business!" he warns. "I guess he's researching, he's more of the type. Being a want to be lawyer and all," she observes. "Do you know what you're dealing with?" Dean nods his head. "Then what is it?" she says. Dean just stares. She was worse than him! And that's saying something. "Didn't think so." She opens her bag and hands him a piece of paper. "your dealing with a daeva. Call me when you find it, I was never here." he reaches out and grabs here. "Who are you?!" he smiles in his mind finally finding his voice. "Call me jai, jai Stevens," she shakes his hand away and opens the door. "See ya!" dean watches her walk away, his mouth suddenly dry. Mainly because he was checking her out. He did that to every girl he saw. But this seemed wrong, he liked the feeling of that.

Sam wandered in a few hours later, bags under his eyes. He collapses onto the bed immediately and closes his eyes. Dean was gone, probably gone out to a bar or something. He did that nearly every hunt. As Sams mind slows down he slides his way to sleep.

_**Sams eyes were not his own as he stared at a young woman. Her black leather jacket making her hazel eyes seem so much brighter. Her face set, tears streaming down her face. They looked like they were tears of anger. He could see some sort of knife in her hand. Bloodied and bent, it covered her blue shirt underneath. Deans seemingly lifeless body strewn across the floor behind her. He looked dead, the woman's eyes looked hollow and dark. She wasn't pleading that she was innocent. She was warning him to stay away from the body, threatening him. her eyes wandering over him every now and then. Like he wasn't there. Her cries became more and more clear. "Stay away!" she warns. "If you touch them your dead!" That was before he drove a shadowed hand through her petite stomach. Her eyes widening as the life quickly drains, like the blood from her wound. Just splattering onto the floor, yet, he wasn't satisfied he needed more...**_

When Sam awoke he was on the floor sweating. Blood covered his knuckles where he had grazed the bottom of the beds. remembering the bizarre dream he bolts upright. He wondered if it meant anything, probably not. She didn't seem evolved with the demon. Although her eyes were almost yellow, but not completely. "Dean?" Sam calls standing up shakily. "Yeah, Sammy?" he answers, he was watching TV on the couch. He was drunk, or at least a little hung-over. "I just had a vision," He groans as he stretches. Dean immediately perks up somewhat. "About?" Sam slumps beside him and sighs. "some chick in a leather jacket, she was protecting you," he says. Dean perks up, not sure if this is out of interest or worry he remains silent. "What colour were her eyes?" dean demands. "A kind of gold. Why?" He answers worried about the reaction. Dean throws an empty bottle, smashing it against the small drawers. "How'd she die?" His voice was rougher. Like he was trying not to crack." a clawed hand through her stomach, it was what she deserved. Looked like she killed you." dean groans. "You check out the body. I need to make a few calls," he says getting up. "Fine." Dean watches his brother walk over to the bathroom and slip inside. "Finally!" he whispers taking out his phone. The small beeps sound as he slowly types in the number. He holds it up to his ear as it rings. "Hello?" jai's voice says. "Jai?" she laughs. "Couldn't just check me out, huh?" deans flushes. "I- uh. Do you know about Sam?" he asks. "About the whole azazel, vision thing? Yeah." he clears his throat. "He didn't..." She groans. "I had a feeling that wasn't a normal dream." dean checks behind him. "What?" He asks. "nothing. I'll be over soon. Since Sammy is going to check dear little Maria out." she says. "Wait!" dean calls as she hangs up.

"So she was ripped apart?" Sam asks Dr Brian Stevens. He was pretty old, not to mention chubby. He could barley reach down to collect the body parts. "All over the floor," he confirms in a wide sweeping motion of his hands. "it was fascinating!" Sam raises his eyebrows. "fascinating? Really?" The Dr Stevenson nods. "Of course!" he smiles. "she was just ripped apart! What can do that?" Sam thinks. A lot can do that...his cell phone rings, Sam looks at the caller ID and frowns, it was dean. He waits for it to ring out then he turns back. "Can I have the medical records? We need to compare them to another case." Dr Stevens nods and waddles over to his desk and pulls out a folder. "Here you are," he says. "All of it should be there!" should be there? "Thanks, I'll be in touch if there's anything." Sam begins to leave when his phone rings again."What?"Sam growls. "We're dealing with a Daeva," Dean says. "remember? We hunted on a while back." sams groans. "Yeah, I remember." dean chuckles. "Um, you should get back as soon as possible. I got a surprise for ya!" Sam frowns. "What? Dean?" his brother hangs up and he sighs. "jerk."

Jai cracks open another beer and falls onto the couch, Dean not far behind. "Are you sure we should tell Sam?" she asks taking a sip. This was her fourth so far. "Yeah, since you're practically the expert on us. We should," He reassures. "and besides, he won't turn down talking to a hot chick. He doesn't get to do that very often." she laughs. "most women like tall, dark and handsome." dean looks at her. "what about you?" he asks hopefully. "honestly, I like the bad boys. Leather jackets and

guns. As long as they can actually fire 'em!" he chuckles. "What do you like in women?" she asks drinking again. "Um, Dancers are good, real good. Or anyone I can get my hands on," he says smiling. "So what were you before? before all this crazy?" she shrugs. " 16, sporty, family and straight A's. Oh, And a cheerleader," she says. Dean smiles and looks at the wall. "Hey, fantasies later bucko!" Sam walks in and chucks his bag on the bed. "So, what is..?" Sam breaks off when he sees jai. "Hey handsome!" She waves. Sam turns to Dean. "That's the... What?" Sam says sitting on the bed. "This is Jai, she's a friend," dean explains. "A friend or a "friend"?" he asks. Jai laughs. "I wouldn't touch that with a 10 foot pole! Maybe longer..."

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
